


Цена победы

by Stephaniya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Games and winners
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любопытный факт о Теодреде, сыне Теодена - он родился в 2978 году (как и Боромир), и умер 25 февраля 3019 (а Боромир 26 февраля 3019). Кроме того, интересно отметить, что Эомунд, отец Эовин и Эомера, погиб в 3002 г.<br/>Ну это присказка) Теперь - сказка)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цена победы

На праздник Летнего Солнцестояния в Эдорас сыновья Наместника Гондора на этот раз поехали вместе. До сих пор, сколько мог припомнить Фарамир, такое происходило лишь много лет назад, когда они с братом были еще совсем мальчишками, а визиты в Рохан были частыми и обязательными. В последние же годы такие посольства обычно возглавлял кто-нибудь из князей и время от времени – Боромир. Младший же сын Наместника не бывал в Золотом граде уже несколько лет.  
В этот же раз брат очень настаивал, чтобы Фарамир поехал с ним. На границах Гондора наконец установился хрупкий, но пока что стабильный порядок – не без помощи обоих братьев. Младший теперь командовал собственным отрядом, старший же со дня на день должен был принять командование надо всеми силами Гондора и почетное звание Первого Стража Белой башни. Враги были отброшены от границ и затаились – разведчики доносили, что на много лиг к югу от Осгилиата не видно ни единого орочьего лагеря. Фарамир каким-то внутренним чувством, необъяснимым даже для него самого, подозревал, что это лишь затишье перед бурей, миг обманчивого спокойствия. Но подобными беспочвенными подозрениями не хотел портить моментов торжества для брата и воинов, славящих его имя. К неполным двадцати четырем годам Боромир уже снискал себе уважение и почет – и немалую роль в этом сыграл установленный той весной мир. Но из-за этой смутной тревоги, из-за нехороших предчувствий Фарамир с куда большим удовольствием остался бы в Минас-Тирите, поведал бы отцу о своих измышлениях и, может быть, поучаствовал бы в подготовке нового плана обороны от возможного нападения. Но Боромир был упрям и непреклонен, и в Гондоре еще не родился человек, способный его переспорить.  
\- Король Теодэн устраивает Воинские игры,- с жаром рассказывал брат, когда оба они стояли в отцовском кабинете, пока Наместник пытался работать, несмотря на неудержимый поток сыновьего энтузиазма,- и я хочу, чтобы Фарамир поучаствовал! Тебе непременно нужно поучаствовать, братишка,- повернулся Боромир к младшему. Фарамир, чуть стушевавшись, открыл было рот, но Денэтор заговорил первым:  
\- Ерунда,- отрезал он, не отрывая взгляда от очередного письма,- ты – езжай и поучаствуй. А у него дел и здесь предостаточно.  
Фарамиру на миг стало обидно, что отец рассуждает о нем так, словно его нет с ними в комнате, но эта обида тут же стерлась от осознания того, что Наместник, кажется, действительно считает, что здесь, в Минас-Тирите, присутствие Фарамира важнее, чем участие в каких-то там игрищах.  
\- Ничего не ерунда,- Боромира, однако, остановить было не проще, чем табун испуганных роханских жеребцов,- ты же видел, как он стреляет из лука! Да у лебеннинских лучников, которые каждый год выигрывают, против него никаких шансов! Надо наконец утереть им носы и показать, что сыновья Наместника вовсе не пальцем деланы!  
Денэтор поморщился от грубого высказывания, поднял глаза на старшего сына, потом перевел усталый взгляд на младшего.  
\- Нет уж,- проговорил он ровно,- как бы они не поняли обратного, если он проиграет. Пусть уж лучше смотрят на тебя и на тебя ровняются.  
На этот раз у Фарамира от обиды и внезапно вспыхнувшей злости перед глазами все поплыло. Так вот, значит, как. Вот, значит, в чем дело. Отец боялся, что он опозорит его на глазах у ближайшего союзника. Фарамир и сам не понял, как ступил вперед, прямо и решительно глядя на отца.  
\- Я хочу поехать, отец,- заявил он, сжимая кулаки,- и я покажу им всем!  
Боромир рядом с ним одобрительно и даже гордо кивнул, Денэтор же смерил сына холодным оценивающим взглядом, остановил темные глаза на лице Фарамира, и у того хватило сил не отвернуться, хотя очень хотелось.  
\- Будь по-вашему,- после секундной паузы произнес отец,- ты за него отвечаешь,- кивнул он в сторону Боромира, и тот с готовностью похлопал брата по плечу.  
Уверенность Фарамира в своей победе начала истончаться, стоило им выехать за стены Минас-Тирита. Он прекрасно знал, каковы из себя лучники Лебеннина – некоторые из них несли службу в его собственном отряде, и он имел возможность убедиться, что стрелы их не знали промаха. Военные игры в Эдорасе были традицией старой и славной. В них участвовали только лучшие, и пусть особой славы снискать там было и невозможно, но имена победителей запоминались и передавались из уст в уста. Также, как имена проигравших. Фарамир и правда из всех видов оружия предпочитал длинный тисовый лук и тяжелые стрелы. Он достаточно наловчился, чтобы не стыдно было использовать свои навыки в бою. Но ведь соревнование – это совсем другое дело. В реальной схватке от попадания в цель зависели жизни людей. В играх же главное было попасть в цель – при том что целей высших у этого действа не было вовсе. На протяжении всего пути Фарамир думал о том, что же будет, если он действительно проиграет. Холодный, даже немного насмешливый взгляд отца снова и снова вставал у него перед глазами. За всю свою жизнь Фарамир мог по пальцам пересчитать случаи, когда Наместник смотрел на него с иным выражением, кроме безразличия, насмешки или раздражения. Он со всеми суров – пытался убеждать его Боромир, но Фарамир-то знал, что это не так. Вернее – не совсем так. Да, отец был суровым правителем и некогда – славным воином, не знавшим страха и пощады к врагам. Его боялись и уважали в равной степени. Он мог быть безжалостным и резким с кем угодно. Но его взгляды на Фарамира были совершенно особыми. Каждым из них отец будто снова и снова задавался вопросом – «за что мне в сыновья достался именно ты?» И почти всю свою жизнь Фарамир старался изо всех сил, чтобы добиться его одобрения. Но, судя по всему, выигранных схваток, поверженных врагов и прочитанных книг было недостаточно. Фарамир был Фарамиром, как бы ни пытался стать кем-то еще. И в этом была его главная проблема.  
\- Ты думаешь, я правда смогу победить? – спросил он шепотом у брата, когда они въезжали в главные ворота Эдораса.  
\- Конечно,- хмыкнул Боромир,- иначе я бы тебя с собой не потащил. Я ведь за тебя отвечаю, и твоя победа – и моя тоже.  
Фарамир благодарно улыбнулся ему и собирался сказать что-то в ответ, но неожиданно на широкую пыльную улицу перед ними выехал большой гнедой конь со светлой рыжей гривой, и всадник, правящий им, махнул рукой и издал приветственный возглас.  
\- Смотрите, кого нелегкая принесла! – крикнул Теодред, сын короля Теодэна,- неужто сам Боромир, гроза винных погребов?  
\- Кого я вижу! – Боромир дернул поводья своей лошади, останавливая ее,- это же сам Теодред, пьяное копье!  
Секунду висела растерянная тишина – спутники братьев созерцали эту сцену в замешательстве, даже Фарамир на мгновение почувствовал себя неловко. Но внезапно оба юноши рассмеялись, спешились и, подойдя друг к другу, крепко обнялись. Теодред был ровесником Боромира и ближайшим его другом. Виделись они редко, но уж если виделись, дело никогда не обходилось без доброй драки, рек вина и браги, а потом еще одной драки. Фарамир видел наследника Золотого престола лишь пару раз в жизни, когда тот приезжал с визитами в Минас-Тирит, да и то наблюдал издалека, как они с Боромиром сходятся в поединке на мечах.  
\- Так и не научился нормально держаться в седле,- покачал головой Теодред, хлопнув Боромира по плечу.  
\- А ты все также держишь меч, как девчонка? – осведомился Боромир в ответ.  
\- Да любая роханская девчонка держит его уверенней, чем ты, дружище,- отозвался княжич, и Боромир сильно ткнул его кулаком в плечо. Теодред незамедлительно ответил тем же, и пока не разгорелась серьезная потасовка, а спутники сыновей Наместника замерли в ожидании дипломатического скандала, Фарамир поспешил спешиться и приблизиться.  
\- Приветствую принца Теодреда,- проговорил он громко и торжественно. Княжич и Боромир устремили на него удивленные глаза, словно Фарамир прервал нечто ужасно важное в самый неподходящий момент.  
\- Боромир,- проговорил Теодред, скрестив руки на груди,- это не тот ли мальчонка, который расквасил нос, подглядывая за служанками?  
\- Это был ты,- услужливо напомнил Боромир,- а этот мальчонка – мой брат, Фарамир. И он будет участвовать в Играх.  
Фарамир вежливо кивнул, и Теодред, помедлив пару секунд, тряхнул златокудрой головой и рассмеялся.  
\- Если уж мы допускаем до Игр малышню, то пусть и моя кузина поучаствует! – заметил он.  
Фарамир не понял, что произошло, но в следующий же миг в воздухе мелькнул кулак Боромира, и Теодред отпрянул – его голова дернулась в сторону, и он едва устоял на ногах.  
\- Следи за языком,- на этот раз тон Боромира был серьезным, голос звучал угрожающе глухо, а на лице не было больше ни капли прежнего веселья. Теодред выпрямился и нахмурил светлые брови. У правого уголка его губ собиралась темная кровь. Княжич мгновение молчал, потом сплюнул в пыль под ногами. Фарамиру захотелось встать между ними, сказать брату, что ничего страшного – он вовсе не обиделся. Теодред шутил со старшим, почему бы не пошутить и с младшим братом? Но княжич уже взял себя в руки.  
\- Прошу прощения,- отчеканил он, глядя прямо в глаза Фарамиру,- моя шутка была неуместной.  
\- Все хорошо,- только и успел ответить юноша, но княжич уже вскочил обратно на своего коня, а Боромир, не взглянув ни одного из них, направился к своему.  
Когда они снова ехали по улице Эдораса к Медусельду, Фарамир склонился к брату и тихо спросил:  
\- Зачем ты так?  
Боромир наградил его тяжелым пристальным взглядом, и в нем Фарамир с ужасом узнал взгляд отца, которым тот смотрел на него, говоря это свое извечное «Ерунда!» Теодред своим глупым шутливым замечанием, кажется, всколыхнул на дне души Боромира тяжелый грязный ил сомнений.  
\- Пусть знает, что обзывать тебя девчонкой и малышней могу только я,- наваждение было секундным, глаза Боромира снова заискрились приветливой улыбкой, но этого мига было достаточно, чтобы стало ясно – брат тоже не то чтобы очень верит в него.  
Первые соревнования Игр должны были начаться с рассветом – рукопашные схватки и бои на коротких одноручных мечах. Боромир собирался участвовать в обоих видах, но это отнюдь не помешало ему принять и оценить по достоинству гостеприимство короля Теодэна. Неприятная стычка с Теодредом, кажется, была полностью забыта. Во всяком случае, когда Фарамир уходил из зала в отведенные ему покои, оба молодых воина, обнявшись и размахивая в воздухе наполовину опустошенными кружками с брагой, распевали какую-то разудалую песню.  
Окна его комнаты выходили на запад, и хотя стояла уже глубокая ночь, горизонт был позолочен недавно закатившимся солнцем, и небо над ним казалось призрачно медовым. Фарамир постоял немного у окна, вглядываясь в лениво плывущие над степью облака, потом прошелся по комнате и присел на низкое твердое ложе. Улегся поверх расшитого покрывала, закинул руки за голову и устремил взгляд в резной потолок. Сон никак не шел, и Фарамир всеми силами пытался думать о чем-то другом, кроме пустых взглядов отца и брата и того, как Наместник скажет «Ну вот, я так и знал», а Боромир ответит с притворным ободрением «Ничего! Он очень старался».  
Юноша закрыл глаза и попытался бездумно прислушаться к крикам, пению и смеху, доносящемуся из главного зала. Но вскоре это начало лишь раздражать его, и про себя он принялся читать наизусть Песнь о падении Гондолина. Но и это не помогло – история чужого падения действовала на него ничуть не ободряюще. Окончательно отчаявшись, Фарамир взялся считать про себя коней, чтобы выбросить из головы вообще все мысли, сосредоточившись только на этих нехитрых подсчетах. Но на одном из этих коней, разумеется, скакал княжич Теодред, и его насмешливый голос снова повторял «Малышня… малышня…» Никакая я не малышня! – хотелось крикнуть Фарамиру и самому, вместо брата, заехать Теодреду по лицу, но вместо этого он теперь слышал жестокое, короткое и сухое «Ерунда».  
Он проснулся от того, что солнечный луч прожигал ему веки. Фарамир вздрогнул, чихнул и открыл глаза. Накануне он так и заснул – полностью одетым, поверх покрывала, не закрыв ставни. И теперь голову ломило, словно он выпил накануне больше всех собравшихся. Нужно было пойти к Боромиру, если он еще был жив после вчерашнего, и сказать ему, что в соревновании лучников Фарамир участвовать не будет – он перебрал, и у него тряслись руки – это было более или менее похоже на правду. И лучше такая маленькая ложь и сочувственный взгляд брата, чем публичный позор на глазах у всех.  
Он нашел брата у выхода в просторный внутренний двор, где уже собиралась толпа, пришедшая поглазеть на рукопашные бои. Боромир был одет в простую роханскую рубаху, широкие штаны, заправленные в голенища мягких сапог. Выглядел он подтянутым и свежим, словно накануне лег спать раньше всех. Он улыбнулся брату, когда тот приблизился.  
\- Ну и вид у тебя! – заметил старший, и улыбка его немного померкла,- ты же вроде вчера почти не пил.  
\- А ты пил,- отозвался Фарамир. Сейчас, заработав добрую приветливую улыбку одним только своим появлением, он уже не ощущал такой уверенности, что сказать Боромиру о своем неучастии, будет так уж просто. – и как это у тебя получается?  
\- Я поил Теодреда,- отмахнулся Боромир беззаботно,- чтобы сегодня у него против меня не было шансов.  
\- У него и так против тебя не было шансов,- заметил Фарамир совершенно искренне, и Боромир благодарно рассмеялся.  
\- Я действую наверняка,- ответил он с наигранной гордостью. – Лучники соревнуются после полудня – я уложу всех, и приду посмотреть на тебя, идет? – Боромир смотрел на него прямо и уверенно, от вчерашнего выражения в его глазах не осталось ничего, но Фарамир уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что участвовать он не будет, но над тренировочной площадкой запели рога, объявляя начало турнира. Боромир на миг задержался, притянул брата к себе, сжал в секундных крепких объятиях и, не дав ему сказать ни слова, поспешил на площадку.  
Фарамир остался стоять с опущенными руками и ощущением, что сердце его сейчас выскочит из груди. Это было слишком. Настолько слишком, что казалось, брат догадался о его сомнениях и специально все это сделал, не давая ему возможности отказаться.  
Фарамиру не хотелось идти на зрительские скамьи и наблюдать за соревнованиями. Ему хотелось спрятаться, подумать в тишине и одиночестве, собраться с мыслями и силами, чтобы принять окончательное решение, а там, под приветственные крики толпы это было сделать невозможно.  
Он поднялся по небольшой деревянной лестнице на длинную навесную галерею, прошел по ней до угла, а оттуда взобрался через небольшое слуховое окно в помещение, напоминавшее огороженную часть чердака. Ноги будто сами вели его – до сих пор в Медусельде ему бывать приходилось не так часто, чтобы знать его потайные лазейки. Единственное окно на противоположной части выходило во внутренний двор, но шум сюда – видимо, из-за какого-то причудливого свойства бревен или конструкции – почти не доходил. Фарамир осторожно прошел по стропилам, служившим здесь полом, устроился в углу, недалеко от окна, и замер. Это было идеальное место. Юноша вздохнул и хотел уже погрузиться в размышления, но тут в слуховом окне появилась маленькая светловолосая голова. Фарамир застыл, глядя, как юркая девочка лет семи с толстой золотой косой за спиной, влезла в отверстие и, балансируя двумя раскинутыми руками, пробежала по стропилу до открытого окна во двор. Она была похожа на какого-то мелкого лесного зверька – осторожного и проворного. Фарамир удивленно следил за ней, не зная, что же делать – на то, что его уединение будет нарушено да еще и таким образом, он никак не рассчитывал. Девочка, меж тем, присела у подоконника, высунулась из окна и застыла. Еще через секунду она что-то досадливо пробормотала и начала тянуться дальше. Фарамиру показалось, что она вот-вот вывалится наружу, и тут уж было не до размышлений. Он ринулся к ней, перехватил ее за пояс и мягко втянул обратно. Девочка вскрикнула, извернулась и начала отбиваться так яростно, словно и правда была хищным зверьком.  
\- Эй, эй,- Фарамир отпустил ее и покорно поднял руки,- я боялся, ты упадешь. Я не хотел тебя напугать!  
Девочка застыла и посмотрела на него серьезными серыми глазами – глубоко осуждающими.  
\- Я не напугалась,- ответила она гордо,- просто тебя здесь быть не должно. Это мое место.  
\- Прошу прощения,- Фарамир учтиво склонил голову перед маленькой воительницей,- я не знал, что оно твое, и лишь по незнанию пришел сюда без разрешения.  
Девочка милостиво кивнула головой, даруя ему, видимо, свое прощение.  
\- Ты пришел посмотреть на бой? – осведомилась она с пониманием.  
\- Нет,- покачал головой Фарамир,- совсем наоборот. Я не хотел на него смотреть, и потому пришел сюда.  
\- Ерунда,- фыркнула девочка,- кто же не захочет смотреть на бой между лучшими воинами Рохана и Гондора? Я вот пришла посмотреть, как мой кузен отлупит этого глупого гондорца!  
\- Но почему же ты не пошла к зрителям? – спросил Фарамир, мысленно представляя, был ли еще на свете человек, осмелившийся бы вслух назвать Боромира, сына Денэтора, «глупым гондорцем»,- там ведь лучше видно.  
\- Меня наказали,- девочка надула губы и скрестила руки на груди,- за то, что я сбежала.  
\- Сбежала? – удивленно переспросил Фарамир, обводя малышку взглядом.  
\- К папе,- кивнула она с гордостью,- он командует эоредом, который недавно направили к Эмин Муилу, я хотела поехать с ним, но мне не разрешили. И тогда я сбежала.  
Фарамир молчал, глядя в глаза девочке. В светлых зрачках плескалась ярая решимость, и отчего-то юноше вдруг почудилось, что, не верни беглянку домой злая судьба, она легко пошла бы в бой вместе с эоредом отца. Мысль была глупой и странной, но Фарамиру вдруг стало стыдно за самого себя. Тоже мне – достойное поведение гондорского командира отряда,- мысленно обругал он себя,- прячется на чердаке, боясь проиграть в глупом соревновании.  
Девочка оценивающе смотрела на него, будто могла читать его мысли.  
\- Очень жаль, что тебя наказали,- вдруг проговорил Фарамир, улыбнувшись ей.- я буду участвовать в соревновании лучников – сегодня после полудня. И я хочу свою победу посвятить тебе, юная воительница Рохана.  
Девочка приосанилась, перекинула косу с плеча за спину и величественно кивнула.  
\- Это ничего,- сказала она,- я буду следить за тобой отсюда. Только обязательно победи,- добавила она серьезно.  
***  
Посылая в цель последнюю, победную стрелу, и слыша, как толпа взрывается его именем, Фарамир вдруг подумал, что совершенно забыл спросить, как зовут ту, кому он был обязан этой победой.


End file.
